There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural seeding or planting machines. They can include row crop planters, grain drills, air seeders or the like. These machines place seeds at a desired depth within a plurality of parallel seed trenches that are formed in the soil. Thus, these machines can carry one or more seed hoppers. The mechanisms that are used for moving the seed from the seed hopper to the ground often include a seed metering system and a seed delivery system.
The seed metering system receives the seeds in a bulk manner, and divides the seeds into smaller quantities (such as a single seed, or a small number of seeds—depending on the seed size and seed type) and delivers the metered seeds to the seed delivery system. The seed metering system uses a rotating mechanism (which is normally a disc or a concave or bowl-shaped mechanism) that has seed receiving cells, that receive the seeds from a seed pool and move the seeds from the seed pool to the seed delivery system which delivers the seeds to the ground (or to a location below the surface of the ground, such as in a trench). The seeds can be biased into the seed cells in the seed metering system using air pressure (such as a vacuum or a positive air pressure differential).
There are also different types of seed delivery systems that move the seed from the seed metering system to the ground. One seed delivery system is a gravity drop system that includes a seed tube that has an inlet position below the seed metering system. Metered seeds from the seed metering system are dropped into the seed tube and fall (via gravitational force) through the seed tube into the seed trench. Other types of seed delivery systems are assistive systems, in that they do not simply rely on gravity to move the seed from the metering mechanism into the ground. Instead, such systems actively capture the seeds from the seed meter and physically move the seeds from the meter to a lower opening, where they exit into the ground or trench.
In these types of planting machines, the metering system and the delivery system are both often driven by separate motors. The motors can be electric or other motors.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.